


The Strange Occurrences at Gravity Falls

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Human!Bill, M/M, Post-Series, mabifica, teenager dipper, teenager mable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when three years after Weirdmageddon, Bill suddenly wakes up as a human in the middle of the woods. As if adjusting to being a human isn't annoying enough, he has to deal with keeping his secret from everyone, especially when Mabel, Dipper, Stanley and Stanford come back to the Falls for vacation. </p><p>It's not so bad, hanging out with Pacifica his first ever friend, or Dipper who doesn't seem to trust him alone. Then things start to happen.</p><p>Something has come to Gravity Falls. Something that wants them all dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back to Gravity Falls

**Bill**

He had no idea where he was.

With a groan, he blearily opened his eyes, looking around, taking in his surroundings. bits and pieces of memories started to flood his mind. Taking over Gravity Falls, his reign of weird, being defeated. Anger coursed through his veins. He clenched a fist. Then he realized something was very wrong.

He brought up his hand. Fingers. Flesh. What? Startled, he looked over himself. Arms, legs, a torso. He scampered over to a puddle nearby. The person there wasn’t him. It couldn’t be him. A pale, gaunt face stared back at him, shaggy blonde hair framing it. It had two eyes; one a bright amber like color, another dull and lifeless. He experimentally brought a hand up and covered up the good looking eye. He couldn’t see. 

Bill fell back from shock.

“No, no, no!” he shouted, aware that he was talking to himself. “This can’t be! No, I-I’m Bill Cipher! All seeing demon! aha-aha…” He let his head drop into his hands. He was aware of how crazy he sounded, and suddenly he found himself caring. It was so…human. He screamed, letting his fist punch the ground repeatedly. How could this be? What had happened? He ended up punching the forest ground so hard that he felt a sting pain shoot up one of the fingers. He lifted his hand, staring listlessly and the red and purple flesh, watching the crimson liquid spill from the gashes on his knuckles. 

“Damn it!” With a sigh he stumbled to a stand. He could barely walk, he barely knew how to. Why, why, why? Why had this happened to him? He found an old, but sturdy stick and used it to help himself up with his good hand. With gritted teeth, he took a step forward, though it was more of a stumble. That was how he made his way out of the woods. Stumbling slowly, using the help of the stick. By the time he finally saw lights, his meatbag was beyond exhausted. 

He stopped for a second to catch his breath and stared at the lights coming through. Bill leaned onto a nearby tree, hesitant. He wasn’t one of these lowly humans. He was a dream demon, he was above them all. Yet right now he was suffering so much. He let out a sardonic laugh. To think he thought pain was fun. Ha. How things changed in such little time. 

With a shaky breath, Bill began stumbling towards the light. As soon as he walked out of the forest he groaned. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” he said. Lo and behold the goddamn Mystery Shack. He wasn’t going to lie, he was this close to just turning around and trying his luck elsewhere. Maybe he’d be lucky, and find help before ended up dead. He hated being in this stupid meatbag. ARGH!

Despite his reluctance the aching in the meatbags feet, the exhaustion, and the pangs of what he could only assume was hunger forced him to continue. He didn’t know what would happen if his meatbag was killed, but he figured the wouldn’t even recognize him in this form. Hell he hadn’t even recognized himself. He collapsed against the back door, knocking as hard as he could on the door. He bit back a shout as he realized he had used the meatbags injured hand to do so. The door opened, and Bill looked up to see Question Mark. 

“Man what happened to you!” He exclaimed, immediately moving to help Bill up.

“H-help,” he managed to croak out, feeling a bout of self-loathing at his patheticness. 

 

________________

Adjusting to his new meatbag was by no means easy.

After Bill was helped by Question Mark he had to learn how to be human, how to blend in. Making up a story to give him wasn’t that hard. The current owner of the Mystery Shack was as naive as they came. Still, he made the story believable; he couldn’t have the residents of Gravity Falls questioning it. His name was William. No last name. He had gotten into trouble, and got kicked out of his home. He ended up wandering until he got lost in the woods. He had nowhere to go.Question Mark had let him stay in exchange for help around the shop as soon as he was better. 

It took a while. He was ridiculously malnourished, one of his fingers had ended up broken, and he had to figure out how to walk on his own without letting anyone know. Not to mention the emotions, so many emotions. It was a rough two weeks. 

On the third week, he was finally well enough so Question Mark sent him out on an erand. Just grocery shopping because he definitely needed some sunshine or so he had been told. Bill might have been ignorant to many human things, but even he could tackle buying things. He walked to the grocery, hands in the pockets of the faded old jeans that had been dug up from who knows where. Compared to how he had stumbled into the Mystery Shack he looked much better now. His face though still ivory had a healthy tinge to it now, and he was no longer skin bones as Question Mark had made it his mission to keep him well fed. 

Bill quickly walked into the grocery, grabbing a basket, and retreating to the aisle in one swift movement. He really didn’t feel like communicating with any of the fleshies. It seemed most of his confidence had vanished along with his demon form and powers, however, that may have happened. He was very aware of all the stares, and he did his best to ignore them. Instead, he focused on gathering all the items Question Mark had sent him out for. Cereal, soda, radishes…

He sighed. They weren’t even bothering to hide the fact that they were staring. Question Mark and his concerned glances he could deal with. Red and her distrustful gaze didn’t do much, but worry him that his cover would be blown. Still, he could deal with that. The Northwest girl, who to his surprise worked there, Always looked at anyone with contempt. It really didn’t bother him. Being openly stared in the middle of the produce aisle, that was a bit uncomfortable. Damn human emotions. Damn humans in general.

He finished and made a speedy escape to the cashier. He loaded his items onto the conveyor and hoped no one would talk to him. No such luck.

“Hey good lookin’,” the cashier said, giving him a coy smiled. She was definitely flirting with him if the way she leaned over was anything to go by. “Haven’t seen you around, you new here?” she asked. 

“Yeah, you could say that,” he said, giving her the most charming smile he could muster. While he still wasn’t too in control of his facial expression he must’ve done okay by the way she seemed to melt. She composed herself and started ringing up his stuff. 

“That’s cool, where ya staying?” She asked, seemingly casual. Bill could tell she was fishing for information. That being said, it didn’t mean he couldn’t either. There was still far too much he didn’t understand, and he hated not understanding.

“Oh up in the old Mystery Shack,” he answered as casually as her, even throwing in another smile hoping it would work.

“That’s cool!” she gushed, though by now he was pretty convinced that she was referring to him. “Are you staying long?”

“Maybe. Depends on how things go, I’m mostly just helping around the shop” he told her. 

“Maybe I’ll swing by one of these days, haven’t been there since Stan Pines left with that ol’ brother of his to travel the world or something,” She said, now packaging everything. Bingo.

“Yeah, they’ve been gone for a while haven’t they?” He asked. 

“Yup, three years nearly. Ever since the whole weirdmageddon thing. Well, that’ll be twenty-thirty,” the girl said. Bill handed over the cash, and watch as she counted the change. When she gave it to him, she noticed the brush of fingers she purposely caused. He gave her another smile and dropped five dollars into her tip jar with a wink. He then walked out of the store, without ever even giving her his name. He grinned to himself. Imagine what he could do if managed to charm people like he had that fleshie girl. A new door of possibilities.

_________________

After discovering his charming abilities Bill practiced them as much as he could any time he left the shack. Soon enough it got to the point he had managed to get almost everyone wrapped around his finger. Sure, there were the rare few that didn’t seem to like, but he figured they weren’t worth his time. 

“Blondie!” He said throwing an arm over the Northwest girl’s shoulder, an easy grin adorning his face.

“What do you want William?” She asked, annoyance dripping from her voice. Pretty much everyone called him Bill. Except for Pacifica. He’d probably always be William to her.

“Well I have a little something to do right now. Wanna help a pal?” He asked.

“No, not really,” she said, pulling away from his grasp. 

“Aww cmon don’t be like that Pazzy!” he said. “I’ll just be gone a sec. If the boss asks I just forgot something” He said, before bolting out the door. Northwest always came through.

With a sigh he breathed in the fresh forest air, leaning against a random tree. It had been six months and he had gotten pretty used to this life. He had managed to integrate himself here and was loved by most. Sure sometimes it got difficult for him and his meatbag. Like now, for example. He couldn’t help it. No matter how much confidence he put on being surrounded by so many people always made him nervous. He scoffed. It always came down to these stupid emotions.

He stood up and ran a hand through his golden locks. He had a tour to give in a few minutes, and he didn’t want the boss or Red to think anything was wrong. Question Mark didn’t need to know about his anxiety issue. Giving tours brought the best money, and if he found out, Bill would surely get less. Red on the other hand, was always ridiculously suspicious of him. One would think he was plotting the apocalypse or something with the way she treated him. Sure he was trying to find a way to get his powers back, but it’s not like he was going to unleash another wierdmageddon. 

He walked back into the shack and stopped by a full-length mirror to fix his attire. He had always been a snappy dresser, and being in a meatbag meant no exception. He wore a black button up, a yellow vest, and bow tie, some black slacks and dress shoes, and his favorite, a black top hat with a yellow band around it. He adjusted his hair, making sure it covered his right eye. Northwest walked by and picked a leaf that had gotten stuck in the back of his hair. Giving himself a once over he nodded and walked over to where the line of people was waiting for him. He was ready.

________________

“Ugh, I’m exhausted,” Red said with a groan. Bill gave her a flat look.

“You didn’t do anything? And when you did, I’m pretty sure we got complaints of you not giving people their change.”

“Shut up Bill.”

“ M’ just sayin’. Pazzy did way more today than you did in this week.”

“Don’t call me Pazzy, William,” said blonde complained from her spot on the only chair up on the roof. She was lazily tapping away on her phone, texting god knew who.

“Meh, whatever,” She said chugging down the rest of her Pitt Cola. “Man, I can’t wait till the twins get here. The I can hang out with them instead of you!”

“Twins?” Bill asked. He had an inkling of who these twins were, and he had a bad feeling about this.

“The Pines Twins,” Northwest answered. “Dipper and Mabel, they’re the previous owner’s great grandkids.”

“Yup,” Wendy said. “I think Stan and Ford are supposed to visit too now that I think about it.” 

“How long?” Bill asked casually, already planning his great escape, at least until they all left.

“Probably the whole summer,” Northwest said.

“Cool,” he answered. Except it wasn’t. It was totally not cool. This was going to be a disaster, he could see it already.

 

________________________

 

**Dipper**

Dipper sat in the back of the bus, right next to his sister Mabel as she stuck her head out the window. On his lap, Journal number three sat right next to his smartphone, which looked dangerously close to falling off with the hazardous jumps the bus gave every once in awhile.

“Mabel stick your head back in already,” he said, pulling her back in. 

“Aww Dipper!” She said with a groan. “You’re no fun!” 

Dipper rolled his eyes and watched as Mabel closed the window regardless and adjusted the barrette on her hair, a gift from one of her many boyfriends. Dipper had already lost count of how many she’d had since they started middle school. And to think she had once been afraid of starting.

“I’m so excited to go back!” She said. “Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford will be there too!” He chuckled at her excitement. She had been packing all week and had even dug up his old pine tree hat and put it on him as she always did every summer.

“Me too,” he told her. “I wanna go back to writing my own journal.” 

“Oh, oh! We should go search for those fairies we met last year! They said they would give us presents!” she shouted excitedly. Their conversation was cut short when the bus halted. They both stood up and quickly collected all of their stuff before walking over to where Soos was.

“Soos!” Mabel shouted at jumped at him. They both gave each other a huge bear-hug. “Heya Mabel!” he said before turning to Dipper. They grinned at each other before giving a fist bump. The ride to Mystery Shack was loud and full of laughter. Mabel excitedly chatted about school and all her friends while Dipper gave a comment once in awhile. 

As soon as they arrived, Mabel ran out of the car tackling Wendy. Pacifica was standing off to the side, not saying much.

“Dipper, ma man! How’s it going!” she greeted, slapping him on the back as soon he walked over.

“Hey Wendy!” he said, giving her a fist bump.

“Where’s Bill?” Soos asked, dumping their luggage by their entrance.

“Probably plotting our demise, the big creep,” Wendy said, rolling her eyes.

“He went out to buy some gum,” Pacifica said. 

“His excuses keep getting worse!” Wendy said. Pacifica shrugged. 

“You’re the one convinced he’s going to take over the world.”

“Who’s Bill?” Dipper asked, the name reminding him of the evil triangle from three years.

“William Falls, he works here. Corduroy is convinced he’s out to plot the world's end.”

“Tell me he isn’t after he stops making weird excuses and disappearing at random times,” Wendy said. Soos interjected.

“Bill’s a nice guy. Works hard. Found him a few months ago, the poor dude was injured and looked like he hadn’t eaten in a day, so I let him stay. He would do Stan proud, running the tour and all.” After that, Wendy didn’t say much about this mysterious Bill. They all went in and had lunch before Dipper went out to explore the woods. After saying goodbye to Mabel who promised to join him next time, he started his trek. He didn’t get very far when he saw someone slumped over by a tree.

“Hey you okay?” Dipper asked, leaning over the blonde man. The latter’s eyes fluttered open and he looked dazed for a second before jumping up and hitting his head on the tree. 

“Ouch! Gees Pine Tree, ever hear of personal space!” The man complained. Dipper and the man both froze.

“Pine…Tree?” Dipper echoed. The man had a startled expression on his face before he composed himself and threw Dipper an easy smile.

“Yeah, ya know, 'cause of your hat!” he said. Dipper wasn’t having any of that.

“So you’re William Falls right?” He asked him, standing up.

“That’s me!” The blonde said, dusting off his slacks.

“And you just happen to be called Bill for short?” Bill frowned.

“Listen, I don’t know what you’re getting at, but-”

“Cut the crap Bill, I know it’s you,” Dipper said, keeping his distance. Bill sighs.

“Fine Pine Tree. It’s me. What are you going to do, tell everyone? Get me kicked onto the streets with nowhere to go?” he said darkly. Dipper was confused.

“Just what are you doing here Bill?” He asked. He shrugged.

“You guess is as good as mine. Woke up ‘ere about six months ago, and I’ve been staying with Question Mark ever since.”

“What about your powers?” Dipper asked skeptically.

“Don’t have them anymore,” he said ruefully. “I’m completely human for now.”

“For now?”

“What you think I’m not going to try and get my powers back?” he said, and after seeing Dippers expression adds,“But don’t worry your pretty little head Pine Tree. Gravity Falls is my home now. Despite Reds whole conspiracy theory, I’m not doing anything.”

Dipper wasn’t so sure. He was about to ask Bill another question when Pacifica’s voice rang through the forest.

“Dipper, William! Dinner!”

“You heard Northwest,” Bill said, before bolting out. Dipper followed, thoroughly confused. What a mess this was.


	2. Truce

** Bill **

Bill managed to avoid everyone for a week. It was a challenge, avoiding everyone without seeming suspicious, but he managed it. Ford, well he was usually down in his lab so that wasn’t much of a problem. Stan was out doing who know what, and although he was curious Bill decided not to go looking for trouble. Shooting Star did seem a bit smitten at first, though she quickly moved on after being ignored. Pine Tree didn’t spend much time in the shop, but he came by once in a while if only passing. Bill usually made himself busy when he did and ignored his suspicious glances. Because Red hadn’t been enough.

“William, How long does it take you to fold a shirt?” Northwest asked him, glancing over from where she was hanging key chains. Bill looked down and realized he still had the same t-shirt he had picked up about ten minutes ago in his hand. He quickly folded it and set it down before picking up another one.

“Hey, William?” Northwest asked.

“Yeah?” He said.

“Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted.” Her face was apathetic but Bill was good enough at reading people that he could see the concern behind her eyes. 

“No need to worry Pazzy, I’m a-ok!” he cheerfully said. She didn’t believe him.

“You sure? I mean maybe you should go run an errand or something. You’ve been overworking yourself this past week.” Bill could hear the message in those words. Go out for a while. He was about to say no when he realized that maybe it was just what he needed. Go out for a bit, calm down all this stupid human anxiety and think of a plan. 

“You know what, I do!” he said, still cheerfully. He dropped the t-shirt in his hand and kissed Northwest on the cheek before bolting out of the shack. He quickly ran into the woods, but not before making sure no one was around to see him. Red was already suspicious enough, not to mention Pine tree would probably try to exorcise him or something if he so much as lifted a finger in the wrong direction.

As soon as he was in deep enough he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He sank to the ground as all the tension left his body. He groaned. If Northwest could read him this easily, he was in trouble. 

This week had been possibly the hardest week ever since he had started this miserable life as a fleshie. His fear of being found had turned into stress and anxiety. He barely slept, he forgot to eat. He had even zoned out in the middle of work earlier. He both hated and was fascinated by this chain reaction of feelings humans possessed. 

He closed his eyes and leaned back, listening to the sounds of the forest he had memorized long ago. There was a slight breeze going through that ruffled his blonde hair every once in a while, and the moist, and cool humid air filled his lungs. The tension started to melt away. 

Bill sighed. Things would definitely become difficult this summer. Between trying to get his powers back, avoiding the Pines family, and dealing with his stupid anxiety. The worst part of all of this was that Pine Tree knew who he was. There was no guarantee that he wouldn’t tell anyone. All his progress would be ruined. He’d have to leave, find a new place. He didn’t even know if he could leave. It wouldn’t be surprising, that the town was still his limit.

He stood up and brushed off the dirt before stretching. Then making sure no one was following, he began to walk deeper into the woods. After waking up in them, he had taken to walking around and memorizing his way around. Getting lost wouldn’t do, not in this fragile human state. While he was nowhere as weak as he had been when he had woken up, he was still a human. The whole rule of three applied to him.

Eventually, he passed the stone statue of his previous form jutting out from the ground. Good, he was close. His destination was a particular cave he had found during his exploration a few months back. You just walked in, turned left twice, and pressed the correct stone markings. It was where he did all his research relating to Gravity Falls and his powers. Sure, as an ex-demon he knew a lot about this town that no one else knew, but even then there were things that managed to escape his all seeing eye. Anything he could use to his advantage, he would find. 

He walked down the stone carved stairs, squinting in the dark as he let his eye get used to the darkness. Pulling out a lighter he kept in his vest, he made quick work of lighting up all the candles. After the underground cave was properly lit up he walked over to his desk, covered in several thick volumes. He frowned. Bill was very meticulous with everything he did. He was what the fleshies would call OCD. So why was his map of Gravity Falls on top of his map of Canyon Serpent Cave Systems?

While he was pondering this, his candles went out. Every single one of them. Now this wasn’t that much of an odd occurrence, seeing as he usually left the entrance open. Drafts were bound to come in at random times and blow everything out. The troubling thing was the fact that they all turned on by themselves three minutes later. They were candles picked up at the general store. There was no way that could happen that long after they were turned off. At the exact same time.

He narrowed his eyes. He might have become human, but if there were something humans had that many others didn’t it was the sixth sense. A shelf was knocked over. Bill couldn’t help but cringe as all of his books and papers scattered across the floor. What the hell was going on?

“Bill, what are you doing?” His head snapped to the entrance. Pine Tree.

“Was this you!?” He asked angrily. Pine Tree furrowed his eyes in confusion.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Bill forced himself to calm down. This was his human paranoia talking. It wasn’t Pine Tree. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

“Nothing, nothing,” he said. Fear. He hated this emotion so much.

“What is this place! Bill, what are you plotting?”

“My, why so suspicious Pine Tree?” He asked, putting up his usual front. Pine Tree frowned. 

“Bill…”

“My god you are annoying. I hate humans,” he said before letting out a sigh. “I told you before, didn’t I? I’m a human now. Something I’m not particularly okay with. So I’m looking into getting my powers back.”

“And then what?” Dipper asked with that suspicious tone of his.

“I don't know!” Bill yelled exasperatedly. “I can’t very well destroy the town like you’re probably thinking. I’m pretty sure I still can’t leave and I am very much human. Destroyed town means no home for me and that means I’ll die. Get what I mean Pine Tree?”

“You are serious about the whole human thing aren’t you?”

“Duh! Why do you think I hang around here. The only person I even remotely like is Northwest. She’s cool.” 

Pine Tree looked as he was about to say something when he got another weird feeling. He wasn’t the only one. Pine Tree suddenly tensed up too. Bill didn’t waste any time. He quickly grabbed the teen and dragged him out of his research place, smashing the stones to close it up quickly.

“Bill! What are you doing?”

“You felt it too Pine Tree!”

“Well yeah but… what was that?” the brunette asked, removing his cap and pushing his hair out his face. Bill realized it was raining. Ugh.

“I don’t know. Humans have the whole sixth sense thing, That’s why we could even sense it.”

“Sixth sense? That’s actually a thing?” Bill stared blankly at him.

“What kind of planet do you live on Kid?”

“I was just asking, geez” he complained. Bill sighed.

“Yeah, whatever. Regardless that thing… I don’t like it. I won’t tell you to be careful because I could honestly care less. Still, I have a bad feeling.”

“What do we do about it?” Pine Tree asked and Bill had the urge to ask “We?” He kept his mouth shut, though. 

“Your uncle has all those fancy gadgets and stuff. Not to mention he’s the expert. Ask him. As for me, I’m proposing a truce.”

“A truce?”

“Yes Pine Tree, a truce. Like I said earlier, call me paranoid but I feel something bad is going to happen. I’m stuck here for now so I can’t very well anything happen to this town. That being said I can’t very well do anything without my powers, or with your suspicion, so I suggest we work together.”

“Work together?”

“You help me get my powers back, I’ll help you protect this town.”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Geez Pine Tree, you’re a tough nut you know? Regardless, you’ve stopped me once, you can do it again can’t you?” The teen seemed to consider this for a while, something that annoyed Bill because it had started to rain harder.

“Fine,” he finally answered and Bill grinned. Perhaps this whole thing could work out.


End file.
